The Bogeyman
The Bogeyman (known as Boogeyman in the U.S.) is a two-time character, a monster, and the main villain of both of these episodes, It Came from the Bog and Germs from Beyond from the first and second seasons of the animated series, Martin Mystery. Background 'Physical Appearance' The Bogeyman is depicted as a giant, vaguely humanoid being apparently composed of plant-matter in the form of a tree with a face. He has red eyes that sometimes glow. He has a long face with pointed ears, and three branches on the forehead. Role in the series The Bogeyman was featured as the main villain of the first episode, It Came from the Bog. It is revealed in the episode that the monster had terrorized and abducted the children of England centuries ago, until it was sealed within a storybook. In modern times the book was found by a child who opened it, unknowingly releasing the Bogeyman, who set about kidnapping "naughty" children. Attempting to trap the Bogeyman, Martin, Diana and Java used several well-behaved children to lure him to an abandoned hospital. Unfortunately this plan backfired when he overpowered the trio and transported them to its own swamp-like dimension. Abandoning Martin, Diana, Java and several children to be devoured by maggots, he left for Earth once again to continue its kidnappings. Fortunately, the trio and the other children managed to escape the Bogeyman's world and arrived back on Earth just in time to find an angry mob trying to attack the Bogeyman. After an unsuccessful attack at the monster, Martin managed to lure the creature into the bookstore where it was released. Enraged at Martin and Java's constant harassment of it, the Bogeyman morphed into a spectral version of itself and tried to dive bomb Martin. Just as he was about to hit him, Martin held up the nearby storybook, which he rammed into head-first, resealing itself. The book was later placed in storage at the Center. At some point the Center moved the Bogeyman prison from the book to a cage. In a later episode, Germs from Beyond, the Bogeyman manages to escape the confines of its cage and begins to travel through the air vent system of the Center to avoid detection while it searches for the ones who trapped it in its book. Eventually coming across Martin, Diana and Java, he stalks them through an air duct until the trio falls through the ceiling. Regardless, he follows them and tries to attack. Before it can, though, it is attacked by Center security personnel and shrunken down to miniature size by an alien weapon, screaming like the grand high witch was when she was turned into a mouse in the 1990 movie, , then she was covered by a jar. The Bogeyman was last seen being transported to another cell in the Center. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' The Bogeyman was incredibly strong due to it's massive size. He could easily topple a bookshelf. *'Slime Generation:' His body secreted large amounts of supernatural slime. *'Stealth:' He could move surprisingly fast and silently considering his huge size. He could even crawl through air vents. *'Dimensional Traveling:' The Bogeyman can freely travel to and from his personal dimension, a small universe covered entirely in murky swampland. *'Worm Creation:' He can create and control hundreds of worms at a time. Their job was to eat the children trapped in his dimension. *'Levitation:' The power to freely levitate and fly through the air. *'Long Life:' The Bogeyman is known to have stayed alive since the 13th century. However, it's possible time passes differently in the book he was trapped in. *'Portal Creation:' The Bogeyman creates portals made of maggots to travel between two worlds. *'Retrocognition:' The Bogeyman knows when a child has been disobedient or naughty. Trivia *The Bogeyman was based on the legend of the same name. *The Bogeyman has won very versions around the world and in the series, he lives in a swamp-like dimension in the underground and commands an army of worms. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Supernatural